Killing Perfection
by danystorm
Summary: REVAMP: Sora Takamaru has spent a hundred years only knowing two things about her mother: her name and the name of a General who knew her. After the death of her father, Sora leaves her home looking for answers and a dog demon general that can help her. The only problem is, the dog demon she finds isn't exactly the one she was hoping for.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing except for my OCs. I decided to revamp an old story I had on my old profile. I changed the plot slightly and will try to write Sesshomaru better. I hope you guys enjoy. Please Fav/Review if you like the story.**_

_**Rated M for: Mature themes, violence, gore, language and citrusy stuff later on.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**~The Dragon That Fell in Love With a Soldier~**

_200 years ago_

Tsukiko had fallen prey to what she normally would have considered food. She didn't know who he was, only a wounded soldier bleeding out into the soil. His blood smelled divine, like the fresh scent of winter, she could have sworn her nostrils were getting cold from simply inhaling. He removed his helmet, and pulled his long black hair free from his ponytail. Beautiful dark eyes opened occasionally, as if he was doing everything in his power to stay awake, to stay alive. The dragon tilted her head to the side, watching other demons surround the dying man. This was something she could not allow, she had been watching him all day but now that the sun was down it meant the forest was alive with hungry beasts.

Springing out from under the ground where she had been hiding, the massive reptile roared, coiling herself protectively around the man. She successfully scared off most of the demons that wanted dinner, all except the Dog General. A low growl vibrated in her throat, but she wouldn't bring the inu daiyokai any harm. Reverting to her human form, she pointed towards the darkened trees. "Don't you have somewhere else to be Taisho?" the woman smiled coyly, kneeling next to the soldier and brushing stray strands of raven hair from his face.

"I've heard of dragons being protective of their food, but this looks a bit too friendly. I swear this is the first time I've ever seen you in this form, you make quite a beautiful woman Tsukiko," Inu no Taisho returned the grin, revealing himself from the foliage. "I have nowhere to be just yet, my beloved isn't in her best spirits to see me."

"You know, you and I have been friends for three hundred years and never once have I heard you call that pristine bitch your beloved," Tsukiko rolled her eyes, gliding a shiny black taloned finger across her wrist to draw blood and let it trickle onto the dying man's wounds. "Speaking of which, I ran into your son a few moons ago, he's such a handsome man, not the little fluff bucket I remember but he's a complete dick, he takes on after his mother in almost every way."

"You're crossing a line Tsukiko!" Taisho snapped, observing the aqua haired woman, spilling her blood over the human. "What are you doing?" he raised a brow, stepping closer to watch the dragon more closely. He had known Tsukiko for a long, long time and not once had he seen her behave quite like this. It was very similar to how he acted around Izayoi when they had first met and it didn't take Taisho very long to clue in that she had fallen for this human.

"I like my meals to put up a bit of a fight, I like the chase," she responded, watching the man's wounds heal, but he was still unconscious. "You know, once he wakes up," she snickered, turning her attention to the daiyokai.

"Of course my friend, if you say so," he smiled, crouching next to her. "But just between us, we are more alike than I had originally thought."

"And now you are crossing a line my old friend," she scoffed, hearing a small groan escape the man's lips. "He's waking up, finally."

"Then I will take my leave," Taisho bowed his head and shuffled to his feet. "Before I go, my wife Izayoi is expecting a baby, I'd like for you to attend the birth of my son."

"Izayoi? Taisho you've never mentioned that you found a new mate, I hope she's better than that bitchy princess you mated with."

"She's human, and I assure you she will be most pleased to meet you."

"Ha! Shouldn't she worry that I might eat her? I wish you well Taisho, I really do."

Taisho laughed, Tsukiko was the first to actually say kind words to him on the matter. Then again, she had the same weakness for humans that he did. Saying a final goodbye, the Dog General vanished back into the shadows.

"W-who…" the man whimpered weakly, opening his dark eyes, disoriented from blood loss. He was positive that he was dead, and the woman in front of him was an entity of the sprit world.

"Shh…my name is Tsukiko and I'm going to take care of you…"


	2. Catching the Scent

**Chapter One**

**~Catching the Scent~**

_After 200 years_

Bright blue eyes slowly forced themselves to open, a taloned hand gripped into the ash remains of wood and coal. She had fallen asleep in a fire again, and as the chilly morning spring air whistled over her naked figure, Sora groaned in discontent. She hated the cold, even when she was a child. Sliding to her knees, the woman stared down at her figure; her usual sun kissed skin was blackened by soot and the ends of her turquoise coloured hair were charred. Her father always said she was the spitting image of her mother, though Sora could only take his word on it.

The only thing she knew about her mother was what her father told her and that wasn't very much. The story of Hikaru Takamaru was known throughout the village, he was one of the greatest soldiers in the ranks with a wife and three sons. When he was brutally injured and presumed dead, everyone mourned him. But then one day he returned home to his wife and sons with a half demon daughter and he was shamed. Sora must have heard that story over a thousand times when Hikaru was on a drunken rampage. His honour was lost when he went to bed with a demon and he blamed his own decision on her, as if it were her fault she was even born. She blocked the majority of her childhood out, matter of fact she blocked a whole lot of her life out.

It wasn't until Hikaru was on his deathbed that he gave Sora two names: Inu no Taisho and Tsukiko. That was when Sora finally made the decision to find her mother, or at least the demon that knew her. She deserved answers, she deserved to know why she was the way she was, she deserved to know the truth. But well over a hundred years had passed since the day she left her home secluded in the mountains and she was still empty handed. After a few decades she gave up her search and now she was just doing what she could to survive. Being a hanyo meant one thing for certain she didn't belong anywhere. Humans hated her; demons would try and kill her and there never seemed to be any other of her kind anywhere.

Shaking her head of the flooding negative thoughts, Sora stood up, shivering in the wind and searching for her obi.

She soon found it in the clenched jaws of a Nekomata. "Are you fucking kidding me!" Sora hissed, her eyes narrowing on the two-tailed feline that cocked its head as if it hadn't done anything wrong. "Drop the obi kitten!" she barked, baring her fanged teeth. The beast of a cat ignored her and pounced off in the opposite direction. "You mother fucker!"

Leaping after the Nekomata, Sora hopped through the treetops, doing everything in her power to make sure that damned kitten didn't leave her sight. This was the last thing she wanted to put up with this morning, running naked through the woods to get her clothes back from a cat! That's what she got for leaving it on the ground, but what else was she supposed to do with it? It'd just burn if she slept with it on, and not sleeping in open fire during this cold weather was not an option for her. "GET BACK HERE!" she hissed, jumping from branch to branch until she got close enough to tackle the Nekomata to the ground. In an attempt to defend itself the giant cat clawed across the woman's back, earning it a punch in the jaw. Biting her lip to hide her pain, Sora gripped each of the Nekomata's jaws and pried them open to free her obi from his teeth. "I will break your damn skull cat! Let go!" she fought, roaring loudly when the feline clamped his jaws over her hand. "YOU SON OF A-!"

The hanyo punched the cat repeatedly, hoping she wouldn't have to resort to breathing fire, she hated when she had to use it, it always hurt like hell. Clawing the Nekomata's face, Sora successfully got her other hand free, grabbed her torn obi from the ground and kicked the feline across the woods before it could recover. Her injured hand shook while nerve endings repaired themselves and her patches of silvery blue scales spread over the wounded area until it was completely healed, only leaving a small remainder of blood on her palm. "Dammit!" Sora cursed holding up the tattered navy fabric. "I just bought this too!" she scoffed, throwing it on and tying it up to cover herself. Most of the bottom left side was completely shredded, showing one of her long legs and the right sleeve was also torn off. _Just another day in paradise…_

Observing the injured Nekomata limping away, Sora let out a small growl, declaring her victory and continued on her way. She considered herself lucky that cat didn't bite her hand off, she already had a major disadvantage against full-fledged demons, and she didn't need any more. Her bare feet froze as she stepped through the cold wet grass, turning her toenails blue. Her exposed arm and leg also got goose bumps from the chill in the air. This was probably one of the worst times of the year, early spring when all the snow was all melted but winter's chill still clung in the wind. Sora normally hibernated through winter months and into at least mid spring when the air was warmer and the sun was out longer but her den was invaded by a wolf demon tribe attracted by her scent. It gained her a lot of unwanted attention and since she was outnumbered over a hundred to one, Sora let them keep the den and took to sleeping in open fires.

Sticking out her forked tongue, she tasted the air, picking up various scents and chemicals in the area. There were all kinds of yokai around but after her display of power, they were probably too small to challenge her. What she was really looking for was breakfast and she'd take whatever she could find. She should have finished off that lousy cat and chowed down on it, but she never had a taste for them. Her tongue continually flicked until it caught onto a powerful scent. It was similar to a wolf and if she had a poor sense of 'smell' she would have mistaken it for a wolf yokai. But this smell was stronger with richness to it, it took her a while to try and identify it, she never caught this scent before. Wolf yokai had a strong musk in their scent and more spice; this had less musk and a strong taste of rosewood. Sora must have been standing still for a good ten minutes trying to figure out what she smelled before her feet began to get pins and needles from being too cold. Her stomach sank, as the scent got stronger, whatever it was it was getting closer. Her other senses kicked into gear, her ears twitched at the slightest sounds, most of them were still miles away, there was nothing even close to her. So why were her instincts begging her to flee? If it was a wolf tribe she wouldn't have gotten so tense and this wasn't that different from a wolf.

Pins and needles crept up her legs, perhaps it was only her imagination but the temperature was dropping or maybe it only felt that way because she was still standing still in the wet patch of grass. Getting her feet moving again, she followed her instinct and took off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: The interesting stuff will happen next chapter I promise!**_


	3. Meeting

_**A/N: Hey guys sorry for deleting the last version of this chapter but I felt like it was lacking in stuff and decided to rewrite it. I'm happy with it now and will leave it be. Thank you for your likes and reviews! I really appreciate it and it really motivates me to keep writing! **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**~ Meeting ~**

_Don't be afraid of the water…_

"_Come on Sora!" her elder brother coaxed, standing waist deep in the lake. She was skeptical, her brothers hated her, they tormented her on a daily basis, there was no way they were welcoming her to join in on their fun. "It's just a bit of water! It won't bite," he assured, splashing the young child while she hesitated. Could it be her brothers were finally accepting her? It was the first time they called her by her name and not just half-breed. The little girl soon was convinced and ran into the lake, joining her brothers. But she soon learned it was all a trick. Within a minute of her getting into the water, soon she was being held under it. Thrashing wildly and fighting with all of her might against the force that held her down, Sora choked for breath, but only inhaling mouthfuls of water. Her heart rate accelerated the more she panicked, the more she thrashed until she was overcome by extreme will to survive and blacked out._

_Don't be afraid of the water…_Sora thought to herself, stepping cautiously towards the stream, ignoring the recurring memory of the day she killed her brothers. The day they tried drowning her meant nothing to Hikaru, he never believed her when she confessed she didn't remember anything, that her brothers had tried killing her and anything she did was in self-defense. She could still remember that day, even though it was so long ago and after so many years, Sora was still afraid of the water.

Kneeling at the edge of the stream, she dipped her feet in, making a face when the cold stung up her legs. "Shit! Damn thing might as well still be frozen!" she hissed, shivering as she forced herself to sink in. As much as she hated it, she needed to get all the soot out of her hair. Staying in the shallow end of the stream, she quickly dunked under, keeping her face surfaced. She was still terrified; deep down her anxiety was taking over everything. Sora had faced hundreds upon thousands of big bad demons yet a little bit of water was enough to make her tremble.

Once she deemed herself clean enough, she quickly got out and redressed, wringing out her wet hair. Smelling the air, the hanyo picked up a harsh taste like sulfur. A gust of wind crept up her spine and she could feel something moving under the ground. _You…you smell different…_

The hanyo froze at the eerie voice echoing in her head. "Who said that?" she snarled, turning in every possible direction but she knew whatever was speaking to her was underground. Dark clouds formed in the sky and soon rain began to pour with the accompaniment of booming thunder. _Your blood…give me your blood!_

* * *

><p>His face remained free of expression as he walked along the forest path but a mild curiousity played with his mind. <em>I don't recognize this blood<em>. The daiyokai kept silent, moving swiftly though the wet ground, picking up the sounds of nearby cretins fleeing before they were caught in his way. It had been a week since he first caught the scent and now he had come across it again and it was close, very close. Leading his companions, the demon paused, taking a deep inhale of the night breeze. The sweet smell of sakura blossoms and a hint of winter were extremely strong in this area; it was everywhere mixed in the powerful metallic scent of blood. Whatever it was, it was injured, maybe even dead.

"Milord! Rin's taken off again!" the green imp Jaken stated, waddling off deeper into the foliage after the child, but Sesshomaru didn't bother following. He instead continued walking straight along the path, knowing well enough Rin and Jaken would catch up. He didn't have the time to waste looking for anything other than Naraku. He would make that coward pay with his life for playing the great Sesshomaru for a fool. Still, he couldn't rid that scent in the air, it was almost making him hungry, even A-Un was reacting to it and he didn't even carnivorous. With a glance to the side, he raised a brow as the dragon also vanished into the bushes. _What is the meaning of this nonsense?_

* * *

><p>Sora's body desperately tried to heal itself but until she lifted the dragon's jaw off, she only continued to bleed out. She should have ran when she had the chance, instead she was nearly killed and laying on the forest floor with half a decapitated dragon's head with a fang pierced through her thigh. She didn't even remember how she managed to kill the black-scaled beast, around the time he beamed lightning at her, her memory blacked out and when she finally came around she was in this state. "I just got clean too you son of a bitch!" she inhaled sharply, weakly lifting her hands and setting them on the dragon's cold snout, she pushed, letting out a contained hiss of pain as the fang buried in her leg slowly moved through the wound. It hurt to the point she thought she'd scream and had to stop. "AGH! What the fuck did I ever do to you!" she snarled at the head, silencing at the sudden snap of a tree branch. Whipping her head to the side she roared with a threating tone, baring her teeth to what turned out to be a young human girl. Sora's face calmed once she realized this child was no threat to her and after a while of watching the girl stand there stunned she finally decided to speak.<p>

"Little help?" Sora suggested. Surprised when the little raven girl in an orange and white checkered kosode ran up beside her and started pushing on the dragon's snout to help, she raised a brow, puzzled. "Thanks kid," she cracked half a smile, even though the girl wasn't exactly strong enough to lift half a dragon, it was better than nothing.

"It's Rin," the young girl corrected, struggling as she pushed against the massive dismembered head.

"I'm Sora, nice to make the acquaintance of someone who doesn't want to kill me," she inhaled sharply, feeling as if she were about to vomit.

"How did you kill a dragon?" Rin questioned with a grunt, she was really giving her all in this.

"My guess is as good as yours, it just spoke to me and next thing you know I'm trying to avoid being dragon chow."

"Rin! What do you think you're doing!? Get away from there you foolish girl!" Jaken shrieked, leaping through the bushes, knowing Lord Sesshomaru would have his head on a spike if Rin were hurt on his watch.

"She's really hurt Master Jaken," Rin explained simply, still having difficulty freeing Sora, but the blue eyed woman managed to get one of her legs free and set her foot on the snout.

Feeling woozy from so much blood loss, Sora blinked to the brown-eyed child, still pushing as hard as she could to free her. "Kid...Rin, I need you to get out of the way now okay?" she ordered. Rin obeyed but only took a couple steps back, her eyes lingering at the gruesome scene before her, until the injured demon told her to look away. Sora didn't exactly care for the idea of exposing a young child to the amount of blood she'd see very soon. The fang had pierced right through her femoral artery and once she removed it, well, it wouldn't be pretty until she healed.

"Come on Rin! We have to get back!" Jaken urged, leading back to Lord Sesshomaru. Knowing his master, he was long gone by now but the girl stayed exactly where she was with her head looking over her shoulder. "Rin did you not hear me!"

"It's okay kid, you don't have to stick around," Sora assured pushing her foot up to kick the dragon head off her leg. The fang tore more and more of her flesh apart, burning in searing, immobilizing agony that made wail. A thick layer of crimson gushed outward from the wound, making Sora nearly lose consciousness again. A few tendons on one side only attached her leg to her torso; if the fang were any bigger she wouldn't even have a leg to heal. Taloned hands violently tore at the earth beneath her while her limb tried reattaching its severed ligaments.

* * *

><p>Is this how they chose to waste his time? Sesshomaru showed the slightest trace of annoyance, turning back around at the sound of an ear splitting shriek. The scent of blood was overwhelming; it was too simple to trace it. All he really had to do was follow A-Un before he stood before his company around some injured hanyo. It was such a pitiful sight. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken beamed like an idiot once the inu daiyokai came into view. Golden eyes calmly assessed the situation, focusing on Rin and the source of the scent that teased his nostrils. Her clothes were stained in blood and torn past the point of repair. Her hair looked like it had been burned at the ends and her leg was nearly detached. "Jaken, explain this," he ordered, his eyes staying exactly where they were.<p>

"Please forgive me Milord! I tried talking sense into Rin but she just wouldn't listen to me and is helping this pathetic half demon," he rambled on, shaking where he stood.

"You'd better back off before my leg pulls itself back together you whiny toad before I teach you what en flambé means!" the hanyo bit, cringing as newly formed muscle tissue attached itself to the bone.

"How dare you speak to me like that you-" the imp launched back before he was struck in the face with a rock.

"Half demon…how is it you managed to slay a dragon?" Sesshomaru demanded while Rin attempted to mend her wounds. Not that it would do any good; it would take her at least a day for her injuries to fully heal.

"My name agh!…is Sora…fluffy! And I don't really know how I killed the dragon, believe me, me and the kid already had this conversation!"

"Hn," was his only response, not showing his irritation to being called fluffy.

"How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru with such disrespect! We oughta leave you here to be eaten!" Jaken shouted.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru spoke firmly. "Shut up. We're leaving."

"Y-yes milord!" the imp stuttered.

"Wait…" Sora grunted, watching the dog demon turn away, signaling Rin to follow. Although she never should have expected anyone to help her, she didn't want to be left alone to fend for herself in her injured state. "Sesshomaru…you're an inu daiyokai right?" she questioned, not receiving an answer or even acknowledgement. "There's a demon I was once looking for, he went by the Inu no Taisho…does that name mean anything to you?" she raised her voice, dragging herself forward as if it would make any difference.

Sesshomaru paused, Jaken's mouth dropped open in shock. Where would a half-breed learn of that name? She must have been stupid to have been looking for a dead man this entire time, his father would have been dead before she was even born.

"How do you know of the Great Lord Sesshomaru's father hmm?" Jaken suddenly exclaimed, getting right in Sora's face and hitting her head with the end of his staff.

"OW! Back off you little cretin!" she snarled, slashing at the imp's face.

"Jaken. Enough," the stoic male said, smoothly walking to the woman and kneeling in front of her. Her scent was overpowering and puzzling. Most dragons smelled like sulfur and the wretched swamps they crawled out of, even the ones that dwelled in the mountains had a foul stink to them. Yet this one's blood could have easily been described as too sweet, he could faintly smell a trace of sulfur on her but the most distinct smell was the scent of a fresh winter night. He could almost feel the cold of it, envision it from the scent alone. "Consider yourself lucky that you've obtained my interest half-breed," the demon stated flatly, grabbing the woman's arm and lifting her onto A-Un, ignoring her painful cries of being moved while still in the process of healing.

"You mean we're taking her with us?" Jaken blurted, shaking his head in disbelief, struggling to keep up with Sesshomaru as he walked on ahead.

"I told you to be quiet Jaken."


	4. Signing Her Death Wish

_**A/N: Thanks again guys for the reviews, to the one who made a suggestion I show when I'm switching POV, I inserted breaks to show when when I'm switching up characters. That last chapter was a bit hectic but it's more organized here. I hope anyway. Also another note: When Ah-Un is 'speaking' italics are Ah and bold is Un and bold italics are both of them. I had this idea that they behave like Devin and Cornwall from Quest for Camelot. R&R if you like! I'm legit shocked that people are actually liking this haha!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**~ Signing Her Death Wish ~**

"Uck! The air reeks of so many demons. Ever since Lord Sesshomaru decided to drag you along it seems that all kinds of foul creatures have been following us around!" Jaken complained while Sora seriously contemplated swatting that annoying little imp over the head.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious you fuckin' genius!" she rolled her eyes and leaned against Ah-Un while she tried putting weight on her injured leg. "Welcome to my world, it sucks."

"You're such an unpleasant half demon," the imp muttered to himself, pouting a bit. "I had hoped Lord Sesshomaru merely brought you with us to babysit Rin before ditching you, but it appears he is still leaving his faithful vassal behind!" he sobbed dramatically, getting on Sora's nerves.

"You really need to get your head out that fluff ball's ass, if I had a shot of sake every time you swooned over Lord Cold Shoulder I'd be damn wasted," she snickered at her own joke, pushing herself off Ah-Un and limping forward a couple steps. It was almost shameful that it had taken her until morning to heal, hell she hated that she owed that fluff ball and a young child her life.

"Do you kiss your mother with such a foul mouth? Have some decency!" Jaken lectured swatting her with his staff.

"OW! Why you!" Sora hissed through her teeth, swinging her claws back and readied herself to strike him before Rin leaped up, grabbed her forearm and started swinging on it like a monkey. "Hey! Does this look like a play thing to you?" she lifted her arm higher trying to shake the kid off but it only made Rin laugh. It was painfully obvious that she had only done this to protect that green slime ball from being shredded.

"I don't think you're unpleasant Sora," Rin smiled, swinging off the hanyo's arm and landing perfectly on her feet. "I think you're funny and it's nice having another girl around."

"Well I am pretty funny," Sora stated as if anybody would know that.

_Remind you of anyone?_ A voice echoed in her head. Raising a brow, she looked to Ah-Un on a whim. "I remind you of who?" she questioned, gaining a head tilt from the dragon. He blinked curiously as if Sora had lost her mind but she merely responded with a look, a very dangerous look.

**You can hear us?** The dragon poked one of his heads forward, letting out a growl of sorts.

"You can talk to Ah-Un?" Rin set a finger to her chin, speaking innocently and not with much amazement, as if it weren't something that interesting.

"I can hear what he's thinking," she said, turning back to Ah-Un. "Who do I remind you of?"

_Guess you really are a dragon huh?_ **Or can you read thoughts?** _You're an idiot._ **She can read our thoughts!** _We're dragons moron!_ _She's a half dragon, we can all communicate this way she's not a wizard._

Sora held the bridge of her nose as Ah-Un argued with himself. She had no idea she could even do that, though looking back on it now it kinda made sense. When that dragon attacked her yesterday, she did hear his voice, even though he didn't speak. It wasn't like she saw a whole lot of dragons during her travels. Matter of fact she never met any. All kinds of demons crossed her path thanks to her scent but never once did she ever find a dragon, even in the mountains where she was told they were more common, not a single one came into her line of sight.

"Will you two shut up!" Sora demanded impatiently. "Your bickering is giving me a headache."

Pacing back and forth, she was getting bored and quickly. The four of them were literally just standing around doing nothing. Ah-Un started basking in the sun, Jaken too began to nap and Rin was…well running around in circles with her arms stretched out. "Hey, cretin," she grumbled in boredom nudging the little demon while Rin was distracted playing. Jaken awoke in a grumpy mood and sneered at her. "What do you want half-breed! Are you going to insist on bothering me at every opportunity?"

"Oh shut up! I just wanna ask you something," she started sitting next to the imp spite not being welcome to. "Sesshomaru is Inu no Taisho's son, isn't that what you said?" Sora questioned, her tone becoming more friendly in hopes it would get Jaken to answer her.

"Yes, and how someone like you has ever heard of the Great Dog General is beyond me. You're no older than his half-breed son Inuyasha, there's no way you were ever old enough to meet him before he tragically perished!"

"So…he's dead?" she frowned, leaning against Ah-Un with her knees curled into her chest.

"He's been dead for centuries!" Jaken stated, looking to the depressed woman. "Why are you do upset hm? Even if the Mighty Inu no Taisho were still alive, you think he'd waste his time talking to you?" he chuckled before Sora punched him. He had a half demon for a son? Why couldn't she have met him? "If he has a half demon son he probably wasn't as stone cold as Lord Fluff," she scoffed, crossing her arms and raising her chin in the air, flicking her tongue out to smell the air.

_**That's so gross when she does that**__._ Ah-Un thought groggily, more focused on his nap.

"From what I was told this great general was a friend of my mother. I had hoped he could tell me where she might be. So far the only dragons I've been able to find are Ah-Un and the one that attacked me yesterday. And aside from telling me how gross it is when I flick my tongue, I haven't had much luck!"

* * *

><p>He had heard enough, as he returned, Sesshomaru had listened to the information relayed to Jaken. He remembered father had one dragon ally; he detested her almost as much as he detested hanyo. That half-breed even picked up her mother's habit of calling him things like 'Lord Fluff'. If not for the respect he bore for his father, he would have slain that bitch of a dragon before she even had a chance to breed. Seems he should have done her the kindness when he had the opportunity. The fact she was pathetic enough to mate with a human and create such a wretched thing, he should have left that hanyo in the forest to die. Striding into the clearing to his companions, he stayed quiet as Jaken shouted at the woman.<p>

"That's Lord Sesshomaru to you half demon! If it weren't for him you'd most certainly be dead!"

"Cut the crap shrimp! If I didn't mention his old man's name he would have let me die out there, I'm not stupid enough to think he'd help me out of the goodness of that ice block in his chest."

Ah-Un growled and immediately the half-breed shot her head back. Bright cerulean eyes widened with the smallest hint of fear, a fear that amused him. It wasn't just her eyes that revealed just how frightened she was. Her scent was betraying her too. Although she had no problem disrespecting him when his back was turned, she was afraid of him and he'd much rather her fear rather than respect.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken gasped. "You have returned! I knew you would milord!"

"Where is Rin?" he demanded, taking a look around the field and noticing she wasn't there.

"Eh…Rin?" the imp's face dropped and he paused for a second before going into panic mode. "AHHHH! Oh milord she was just here a moment ago! That foolish child must have wandered off without me!" he shrieked. Did he realize how annoying he was when he did this?

"Settle down, you're gonna make my ears bleed if you keep whining like that!" Sora snapped before Sesshomaru could shut the imp up. "I'll go find her, she's not that far," she continued, flicking her tongue in the air and wandering off.

"Ugh…I hate it when she does that, it gives me the heebie jeebies," Jaken shuddered. "Why are we bringing her along milord? She's more of a pest than Rin! And she hasn't even been travelling with us a full day yet!"

"Jaken…quiet," he said smoothly. He wasn't even sure what he was thinking bringing her along. Now that he knew exactly who her mother was, he could pick up every similarity between the two. That hanyo inherited her mother's arrogant and distasteful personality. How father ever befriended that wench was beyond him.

"What she does is of no concern to me. If she tempts me enough to kill her I will do so gladly," he stated flatly, brushing a few stray strands of long silver hair out of his face. If her blood tasted as good as it smelled, he could make a meal of her, her scent alone roused his inner demon, it wasn't often he got to devour something as sweet as that and after the foul day he'd been having, slaying a half-breed would make him feel much better.

* * *

><p>"Rin, if your goal was to play hide and seek you have to tell someone you're playing. Otherwise you're just lost!" Sora called, frantically tasting the air to track the girl down until she was hit with a strong spicy taste of wolf. "Tch…great," she rolled her eyes, jogging down the hill to two wolf demons scouting the area. She was familiar with their scents and Rin was very close by, hiding hopefully. "You two wouldn't be causing trouble would you?" she snickered tilting her head to the side, keeping an eye out for Rin. Eying the wolf scouts she immediately recognized the one on the right with the white Mohawk, he was a complete idiot, come to think of it they both were.<p>

"Sora-chan! Been a while since we've seen you, I thought I smelled you around." Hakkaku half smiled extending his arms for a hug that she instantly denied. "What? Are you still mad we took your den? It's not like we kicked you out, you could have stayed with us! We liked having you around."

"Yeah, and Koga's found a new woman he wouldn't have been such a bother to you anymore." Ginta added, crossing his arms.

"My condolences to the new girl," Sora muttered. "What are you two idiots doing here anyway? I don't smell Koga anywhere around. You two trail him like lost pups don't cha?"

"No need to be so harsh Sora-chan! We're out looking for Koga, with his jewel shards he runs so fast now, it's impossible to keep up."

A small flicker of movement caught her eye, adverting her attention to the slightest flash of clothing. Rin. "Look don't complain to me, I'm not playing den mother anymore," she brushed the wolves off and started off for the bushes.

"Wait Sora! Why don't you come along with us? You were the boss' woman once, you're like family to us," Hakkaku offered.

"Not gonna happen dumb ass! And I wasn't his woman either!" she called back annoyed, not looking back at them. She focused solely on getting to Rin, finding her hiding under a shrubbery and shaking like a rattlesnake. "Rin? They're gone now, you can come out," she raised a brow slightly, never having to coax a child from hiding before. The girl's brown eyes were glazed over as if she were about to cry, Sora remembered that look, she used to have that look. What had her so scared? "There's worse demons out there kid, those two dweebs are practically harmless," Sora assured, feeling an ache in her chest. She couldn't stand seeing kids like this, so petrified and alone.

"Those wolves once attacked me," Rin confessed, taking Sora's hand rather quickly. The hanyo frowned, forgetting that Rin was only human and as harmless as she thought Ginta and Hakkaku were, they were still demons and they still ate people.

"Did they?" Sora stated rather than asked, lifting Rin onto her shoulders. "Well I'll make you a deal kid, so long as I'm here those wolves won't lay a finger on you. I do kinda owe you for helping me with that dragon after all."

While she hated admitting that she owed her life to somebody, she'd rather owe it to Rin than the dog. Assuming the dog didn't kill her first. Sora couldn't shake the sensation of fear he managed to stir in her very being, the ice-cold demeanour that sent a chill up her spine. She hated admitting her fears, but the demon she was now about to accompany scared the living hell out of her.

"Promise?" Rin questioned resting her head in Sora's hair.

"Yeah, I'll protect you from all these baddies you have my word." With that pact, Sora bit her lip. She never made a promise in her life and now she just signed the dotted line to be a little girl's protector, a little girl who already had a bigger, stronger protector. _Aren't I so fucking smart? I must have one giant death wish to do this._


	5. The Wedding and Mutual Hatred

**A/N: So this is more of a flashback/filler chapter. I'm kinda doing a story within a story apparently. Turns out developing Sora and Sessh is really freaking difficult. Getting these two to like each other will prove interesting. Also in the flashback Sesshomaru might be a bit OOC, mainly because I would imagine he's in his teenage years so...yeah. I think that's about it, I would like to thank everyone who has liked/reviewed so far. With that I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**~ The Wedding (Pt. 1) and The Start of a Mutual Hatred ~**

"_Taisho! You've made it," Tsukiko beamed turning around fully to reveal her large pregnant belly. She had hoped to marry her beloved before she was showing but after six months, she could burst any day. She never expected half human children would come to term so quickly, she was under the impression humans carried for nine months, but she was no human. _

_The General smiled looking to his eldest son next to him. "We would not miss such an occasion."_

"_Speak for yourself father, I may have repressed my urge to vomit at such a farce but given the option I never would have attended this had you not insisted." Sesshomaru scoffed, glowing at the dragon woman._

"_Sesshomaru!" Inu no Taisho warned and it would be the only warning he would give. Of course he wasn't such a fool to drag his human hating pup here with no reason behind it. He had hoped his son would gain familiar friendships, if he had any dream to rule the Western Lands; it would help him greatly to have an alliance like this._

"_You're lucky I respect your father fluffy," Tsukiko said through clenched teeth. Instantly her expression changed as her daughter delivered a swift kick. "I regret I cannot see your wife Taisho, is she ill again?" she questioned, cradling her stomach. _

"_Please excuse me father," Sesshomaru cut in, he despised hearing of the human woman father had taken such a fondness to and would rather not listen to him swoon over her._

"_Pardon him, it was difficult to get him to agree to this. Izayoi has been having a difficult pregnancy but she too is due any day, I'm surprised at how quickly your young one has grown. Izayoi has carried three months longer than you and yet you're both full term."_

"_You shouldn't have insisted, really," she uttered watching Sesshomaru wander away. What would have possessed Taisho to bring that jackass of a son with him to her wedding to a human? Switching the topic she smiled feeling the baby roll around. "Believe me I'm just as surprised, I was not expecting her to grow so quickly," she shrugged, not too concerned with the rate of her gestation. "If your Izayoi is due any day, shouldn't you be by her side?" the dragon questioned, not sounding rude but saying it more out of mere curiosity. _

_Inu no Taisho chuckled, carefully watching Sesshomaru from the corner of his eye. "I suppose I should, but I have a messenger to inform me if she goes into labor. I won't miss the birth of my son let me assure you. And where is your future groom?" he questioned._

"_With his brother, he decided to show up unexpectedly, I swear with your son and his brother, I'll be lucky for a peaceful ceremony."_

"_My son may have his faults but I promise you he will not cause any problems, I have him here in hopes he'll be smart enough to form his own alliances with your kind. He has such ambition for power but he believes he can do everything on his own, he's overconfident."_

"_I hope for his sake he learns otherwise, but enough about that, this is a happy occasion and I have to get married!" she chimed kissing her friend on the cheek before departing._

_The ceremony was a bore but Sesshomaru endured it, though that wasn't to say he didn't spare his father a spiteful glower. What was he trying to gain from this? Surely father knew this Sesshomaru wouldn't befriend such a wretched creature. He remained standing at a distance narrowing his eyes at the dragon that approached him. "What is it you want?"_

"_Don't sound so enthusiastic you little whelp," Tsukiko scoffed, stretching out a scaled, taloned hand. "I'm here for a dance."_

"_I would sooner die better yet I would sooner slaughter you," he responded with a sinister look. Why would she ask such a thing of him? Their hatred of one another was mutual. Then it dawned on him that she was doing this solely for the pleasure of pissing him off and because she could. _

"_You wouldn't upset a pregnant woman on her wedding day would you Sesshomaru? Your father must have taught his pup some manners," she snickered, knowing she'd get what she wanted only because father was watching him like a hawk. Taking her hand, and begrudgingly at that, Sesshomaru tried to grin and bear it, not that he actually grinned. _

"_Where is that filthy human you decreed your mate?" he demanded, watching father from the corner of his eye. What were they up to?_

"_He's singing, he has such a beautiful voice and he's also quite a talented musician, I never would have thought a soldier could play so wonderfully."_

"_Spare me," he rolled his eyes, refusing to admit the man's song was decent. "I'm assuming you wish to speak to me, why else would you make such an odious request?"_

"_You should know that any opportunity to aggravate you brings me happiness," the dragon grinned twirling around. Drawing closer, he could feel the abomination growing in her womb kick against his stomach. A smile stretched on Tsukiko's mouth before she chuckled. "I think my daughter likes you, I can't help but find it so ironic."_

* * *

><p>"This place is toxic! Why would you bring a child here mongrel!" Sora snapped with a hand over her nose and mouth. The fact that she could smell the foul air with her nose was saying something. Her sense of smell was normally so terrible she needed to smell with her tongue, but not in this instance. The air was so murky and reeked of something so disgusting it made her wonder how Rin hadn't keeled over yet. Sesshomaru didn't answer her, classic. He barely acknowledged her existence. Not that she gave a shit about that, her concern was for Rin and she assumed if he was bringing a human girl on his travels he must have some concern for her too. Maybe she was wrong.<p>

"Ha! I beat you Master Jaken!" Rin beamed happily in the distance, signaling for Sora to catch up to her instead of bothering to attempt lecturing the dog. The stink got stronger as she wandered further into the murky haze, a chill rattled up her spine and a feeling of unease nestled in the pit of her stomach. She didn't like this place at all, perhaps she was more concerned for herself being here than Rin who seemed to be completely unaffected by the churning effects of the atmosphere. "Sora you look ill," Rin said with a slight tilt of her head.

"What gave you that impression?" she grumbled, turning her attention to the purple ogre chopped to bits on the ground. "This thing reeks, I swear it's gonna make me puke," Sora gagged.

"Who could have done this I wonder?" Jaken pondered, poking the demon's head with the end of his staff.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's icy voice cut the air like a knife as he appeared from the dank fog like a graceful apparition. Over the two weeks Sora had been accompanying the self entitled mongrel and his entourage, she very quickly learned more about Inuyasha. Aside from what Jaken had told her about him being a half-breed and Sesshomaru's younger brother, she learned how much Sesshomaru detested him. He detested all half-breeds, herself included most likely but that didn't bother her. Taking in a breath, she got a taste of the air, raising a brow at the strong taste of rosewood masked with the foul stench of the dead demon. It was exactly like Sesshomaru but there were a few subtle differences, even so, it certainly didn't smell like a half demon.

"Can we just hurry up and get the hell out of here?" Sora complained, coughing from the foul odour. She never should have opened her mouth, what was she thinking trying to breathe this stuff in. "I thought dogs had a wicked nose, how is this not bothering you?" she faced the daiyokai as he lifted the ogre's head by a horn and held it on his shoulder, causing Rin to scream.

"Rin enough of that. Stop it," Sesshomaru finally spoke, ignoring Sora's comment and keeping his attention at the path before him. She couldn't see his face but she guessed it was the same emotionless blank slate expression he normally carried. Did he even know how to show anything beyond the mysterious brooding jackass look? Probably not.

Immediately Rin stopped screaming and returned to her usual self. _She's such a little weirdo._ Picking up the young girl and setting her on her shoulders, Sora kept her pace behind Lord Fluff while Jaken waddled close by leading Ah-Un. "What do you think Lord Sesshomaru wants with that demon?" Rin questioned, casually braiding Sora's hair.

"Beats the hell outta me kid, I'm just glad we're leaving," she replied, getting a breath of fresh air as they left the dank area. The two partook in idle chitchat but the majority of the walk was completely silent and completely boring. Sora couldn't believe what she'd gotten herself into. What could she even gain by it? Answers about her past? Not a chance. The only one who might possibly have anything useful to tell her refused to acknowledge that she even existed. Ditching was her best bet, but after that promise she made Rin, she couldn't just leave her alone.

After a few hours, the hanyo yawned and lifted a sleeping Rin off her tired shoulders. Setting the girl on Ah-Un so she could continue to rest, Sora cracked her back and trudged behind the demon who seemed to show no signs of exhaustion. Did he even sleep? The more she thought back on it, she may have seen him sit to rest once or twice at most. Chattering her teeth in the chilly night air, she was starting to regret taking Rin off her shoulders. While she was getting heavy, she was very warm.

* * *

><p>He had reached the point where he wasn't sure just how badly he wanted to kill this woman. It seemed every action she did annoyed him to his very core and in this instant it was that chattering. Glancing over his shoulder at the hanyo, he scoffed internally. Of course she was freezing in such torn attire, a lot of her skin was exposed to what she must have thought was cold air. This Sesshomaru normally was not so irate and yet as he strode ahead of his companions, his hand clenched into the head he carried. She was exactly like her damned mother! Everything about her pissed him off! "Will you stop that?" he said with harshness to his usual stoic voice. The half-breed gave him a glare. "It's not exactly voluntary fluffy! I'm fucking cold!" she dared to raise her voice, to snap at him as if he couldn't end her life in ten seconds flat.<p>

"How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru with such disrespect!" Jaken immediately shouted as he always did when his master was insulted in any way.

"I'll speak to him however I want!" Sora shot back, stomping on the little demon. Sesshomaru had half a mind to drop everything to just to silence them both. However, his objectives were more important and it was easy enough to leave the others behind. They would still be there when he got back…


End file.
